Human Ponies In my house
by WonderColt
Summary: Just a story on how i met someone. PONIFIED. IN HUMAN. Rated M for frequent strong language. Stay tuned, I'll have more tonight or tomorrow!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, I guess. The sun was shining bright and for some reason all the curtains in my apartment were opened. The bright lights invaded my room and defeated the darkness. "Get the fuck out light." I jumped off the bed and fell to my face. Then I got up and closed the curtains. "No school today. Super rad, man." I said to myself and looked in a drawer. "Now how the hell will I spend this wonderful day out of prison?" With a thinking face on, I grabbed two blue socks and slipped them on my feet. Next I took out a pair of black skinny jeans with a large yellow thunder bolt on the outside of each leg. "Nice." Then I put on a black shirt with a similar yellow thunderbolt in the middle, followed by a blue jacket with another yellow thunder bolt. This was the outfit I would save the world in. Now I grabbed my phone and wallet stuffed with cash that wasn't in there last night. "Its awesome time." I took a dramatic pose and tone, and then walked out the door.

…..

"Did I really just walk out of the house with no shoes? What in Sheridan's longbow is wrong with me today?" I pushed the door back open and ran in to my room. I got a blue pair of converse with neon yellow shoestrings. "I am the coolest person I know", I said to my Vinyl Scratch bookbag. On the way out, I scooped up my keys and jumped over one rail.

…..

"I didn't brush my teeth." The palm of my hand met my face with a loud smack. "I guess you can call that, an epic face palm. YEA-"an empty beer an hit me in the back of the head. "SHUT UP THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!" someone said. I walked up to my room once again and went in. "merp." I said.

Time lapse to walking outside cause im lazy.

The sun outside was intense, but lucky for me, I had deep purple lensed shades. I decided to walk to the corner store.

When I got to my destination, I walked to the back, where they had all the soda. I pulled open the chilly door and took out 5 Mountain Dew bottles. Two code red and 3 voltage flavors. Walking up to the register, I saw something yellow in the corner of my eye, but decided to ignore it. " That'll be $8.67." I pulled out a ten. " Yo, can I get a pack of cigs and a lighter?" I never smoked in my entire life. Why did I start now? The cashier chuckled. "I can't sell tobacco to minors." I looked back as if he were talking to someone behind me. "Were you talking to me?" The cashier looked at me sideways. "Can I see some I.D.?" I looked down at my driver's license, which I had snuck onto the counter while he was looking away. Cashie looked shocked. "I'm waiting!" Cashie rang up the pack of cigarettes and lighter. "$8.81" he said, and I put a five and 4 ones up on the counter. He gave me incorrect change. "Yo, I'm missing 2 cents." The cashier looked at me in a "fuck you" way. I returned the favor. When he gave me my correct change, I put it back in his hand. "Buy yourself something nice!" I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the store. The little gray thing in the corner of my eye returned, but when I looked at it, it disappeared. "I'm not on drugs, am I?" I headed down a street of which my apartment sat, then looked at my phone. "It's only 9:38! That shit felt like an hour!" I pondered on what i would do, then saw the little gray thing sitting on the ground next to me. It wasn't a thing, it was a girl. I sat next to her. She had on a black shirt with a whit collar and pink bow, and a large purple treble clef on it. I swore I've seen that mark before. I uncased the lighter and cigarette packages. " Want one?" I offered her. "No thank you." she said plainly. Not knowing what i was doing, I put the cigarette in my mouth and lit it up. "Ok, do I breath it on or just blow it out?" I fiddled with it for a couple of seconds, then just threw it in the street. "Smoking isn't cool anyway."

"Then why would you do it?" I paused for a couple of seconds. "Who knows. Say, are you lost?" The girl looked down. "Very." she stated simply. "Walk with me." I stood up and offered a hand.


	2. Soarin what are you doing here Stahp

The unknown girl accepted my hand and stood up. She was about a head shorter than me, with hazel colored eyes. "What's your name?"

"Octavia." She quickly stated. Now I KNOW I've heard that name somewhere. "And yours?" I didn't want to tell her right away, but I did. "Shakari, but you can call me Adrian if you want." When I was younger, I lived next to an old lady who never could remember my name, so she called me Adrian. One day my friends were outside with me, and she called to me. My friends literally pasted that name onto me. The next day at school, my locker had a thousand sticky notes stuck to it; All saying "Adrian". Ever since that day, my friends rarely called me by my birth name.

It was a very awkward walk home, mostly because I had nothing to talk to Octavia about. "May I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Are you familiar with The Wonder Bolts?" I was almost completely sure this girl was who I thought she was. "Why yes, I do." I opened a gate to let Octavia through, and we walked up 4 sets of stairs. "Here we are!" I unlocked the door and Octavia went in first. I looked down and noticed she was wearing a dress with flat shoes. I always hated those for some reason. "Weren't you cold all this time?"

"I can handle it." She replied. "Eh, where do you live?" I asked awkwardly. The girl looked down. "Very far away from here, I suppose." I stared at her confused. "Why would you let me take you in if you don't live around here? Where do you live?" I foresaw it coming - Us both getting frustrated and yelling, because I just overloaded her with questions. "I'm sorry." I said. "I am not from here. This whole world is foreign to me. I live in a small town called PonyVille, home to the world of Equestria." It hit me. Right in the face. She was one of the background characters of the cartoon My little pony: Friendship is magic. "I can believe that. You must be hungry, yes?" my stomach let out a loud grumble. "I know I am." I got up and motioned Octavia to sit at the table. I pulled out a chair for her. She only looked at me. "What would you like to eat?" I remembered that equines were herbivores, so I kept it vegetarian. "A simple salad is fine." Ooh shit. I didn't have any leafy foods in there. Only a half empty bottle of vodka, milk, cheese, luncheon meat, cranberry juice, and a two liter bottle of Mountain dew. "I don't have any salad. You like apples?" Octavia nodded. I cut up 3 apples into slices and organized them to look pretty on a plate. "Here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Don't answer the door if someone knocks, ok?" I ran out of the door without closing it, and up a set of stair. I banged on a door rapidly. "Allen, let me in!" the door opened seconds later to a brown male, my height, with a box-cut. "What do you want kid?" I jumped around a bit. "When I went to the store I found this girl and she looked sad and lost so took her to my place and she can stay there for a while, but I don't have anything to feed her and I'm hungry as hell so can I use your bike?" I said that in about 3 seconds. Allen closed the door, and opened it again in a couple of seconds, with a blue ten-speed bike. "Thanks bro! be back in 10!" I picked the bike up by its frame and ran down the stairs. On my way down, I locked the knob to my door and kicked it closed. "I'll be back!" I said to my apartment.

Another time lapse to me coming home with groceries.

I opened my door silently, and saw someone looking through my kitchen. Octavia was on my couch watching television. I walked up behind this intruder like a ninja and put him in a chokehold like a boss. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my pantry?" The guy had on the same outfit as me, except with blue skinny jeans. "Let me go bro!" I let him go. Not because he told me to, but because he seemed innocent. "Well, who the fuck are you?" He looked just like me, except his hair. It was awesome! "Name's Soarin'. That's it, just Soarin'. "

….. Dafuq.

At that time, my mind was literally fucked. I walked over to the couch and passes out.


End file.
